Exams With The Beast
by My life is a h0t mess
Summary: Part two of The Beast Trilogy Saga. Ayame finds herself in the middle of the Chunin Exams with an unexpected new friend, Yuki. SasukexOC GaaraxOC Romance and adventure awaits those who read this tale. Also rated M for language and graphic content.
1. Chapter 1

**Ermahgerd, I told you the sequel would follow the end of the first one immediately! Doubting my ability, I see... Tsk, Tsk. That is a very dangerous and fatal mistake! *Ahem* Anyway, *Italian Accent* here we go! (Psst! I don't own Naruto. I wish I did, but Masashi Kishimoto does, *Scowls* that wanker.) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Wha-What?" Naruto blinked after Kakashi's line. I did too, but I kept quiet about my confusion. "You mean you already-"

"I knew the girls would do it, so I signed you all up." Kakashi said and we all stared at him in stunned silence. "What? I was right, wasn't I?"

"Hn. That damned Jonin and his assumptions always being right." Sasuke whispered and I giggled quietly. Sakura flushed and stood up.

"Cha, you can't just do that!" She said, waving her arms around, making wicked gestures to express her outrage. "What if you were wrong, huh, Kakashi-sensei!? What then!?" Kakashi stared blankly and shrugged.

"I guess we'll never know." He said. "Seeing as I was right. Unless you or Ayame want to bail out just to spite me, that is." He said and his face fell to meet mine. I quickly glanced over both of my shoulders before holding up my hands in mock-defense.

"I'm good, Kakashi-sensei."

"That's what I thought." He mused and Sakura groaned exasperatedly at his arrogance and narcissism. It was clear he thought himself above almost everyone else, but would it kill him to just keep that attitude locked away? Actually, it just might... "Right, well, the correct forms have been submitted, all you need to do is sign in. You can do that as you enter the Writing Portion of the Exams which is in two days. You have until then to prepare your mind and body. I can help with physical training, but you have to allow yourselves the patience of mental training. Particularly Naruto."

"Wait, WHAT!?" He asked, jumping up. "We're gonna have to write!? Like, what, an essay!? This is crazy!" He fumed and I chuckled.

"Naruto-kun, ninja have to be smart along with being strong." I said. "Street smarts are worthless without any book smarts." Sakura nodded, arms folded across her chest. I was able to hear her foot tap impatiently from where I was. Not that it really mattered where I was because my strong ears allowed me to be able to hear a pin drop.

"She's right, Naruto, I mean, come on." The pink hair member of my team said bitterly. "Kakashi-sensei, what do you recommend studying?" Kakashi shook his head.

"I have no idea what the test is going to be like." He sighed. "It's different with every proctor. Let's simply hope you get a good one. Any other questions?"

"Are you kidding me!?" Naruto asked, still upset and Kakashi looked over at him.

"No." He said bluntly. Naruto groaned and flopped on the ground, landing on his back. "Now, then. We can hold physical training tomorrow and leave the final day for some cramming and studying if you so prefer. I think that would be most beneficial because the knowledge you gain will be fresh in your minds." The three of us that _weren't_ freaking out about the Writing Portion nodded in agreement.

"So, may we be dismissed for the evening, Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked and Kakashi nodded.

"Yes, you all should get your rest and Naruto, if you have another tantrum, I will send you into the worst genjutsu I can imagine. One without ramen." Kakashi warned and I looked over at Naruto, whose jaw was hanging half-open. He closed his mouth shut with a snap and folded his arms to pout. "Right, then. See you all here tomorrow morning. Later." He waved once and he was gone. I yawned right after he vanished.

"Hm, I'm going to go straight to bed so I can be strong in the morning." Sakura said definitely. "Bye, guys. See you in the morning."

"Yeah, I'm out, too." Naruto said, rolling back on his hands and springing onto his feet with a jump. "You coming, Ayame-chan?" He asked and I yawned in return.

"I'll take her home, Dobe." Sasuke said and Naruto stuck his tongue out at him.

"Whatever, Teme." He said before storming off. I smiled in spite of their arguing. I always thought it was so adorable how they hid their close friendship with insults and teasing. (Especially because they were each others' first kisses [Viva la Yaoi!])

"Tired?" Sasuke asked, setting me down on the grass next to him. We were both lying down at this point.

"Yes." I whispered. "Very." Sasuke chuckled and, even in the low light, I saw the smile he'd been hiding from the rest of the team.

"Where were you, anyway?" He asked. "When you were late, I mean." I gasped and bolted upright, adrenaline finding its way into my system.

"Sweet Mother of Kami, Sasuke-kun." I breathed out. Sasuke was sitting up too and I grabbed the collar of his shirt. "I. Saw. My. Mother. In. A. Vision. It was so amazing! She was the person who told me to enter the Exams!" I had a broad grin on my face while Sasuke just looked confused.

"I thought your mother was-"

"Dead, yes, but I guess her spirit form crept into my mind and drew my in for a conversation and why are you looking at me like I've gone mad?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Sasuke had a worried expression on his face and I shook his shoulders. "I'm completely sane!"

"Are you sure?" He asked and I groaned. I released my grip and stood up.

"Yeah, yeah." I said, walking away from the Uchiha. "Goodnight, Sasuke-kun." I heard Sasuke scramble to get on his feet. He caught up with me and grabbed my hand.

"I'm sorry, that was insensitive." He said and turned me around. "I believe you." I scoffed and continued walking.

"No you don't, you just want to get in my pants, you jerk." I said half serious and half playful. "It's fine if you don't believe me. I wouldn't believe me either, but it really did happen." Sasuke sighed and squeezed my hand.

"I do believe you." He said. "Honestly. It just sounds...I don't know. Weird." I sighed at his word choice.

"Well, everything about me is weird, remember?" I asked and dropped his hand as we walked into the streets. "Just forget it. It's hard to explain anyway. Not that'd I want to bother you any further with my weird outbursts." I scolded myself for being so harsh over a subject he knew was sensitive in the first place.

"Ayame-chan..." Sasuke allowed himself to sound hurt and I felt guilty all over again. I stopped and turned around to face him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

"I certainly hope not. You should know that I like you and no amount of _weird outbursts_ will change that anytime soon." He smiled and continued walking with me. He draped his arm around my shoulder and I glanced around. The streets were dotted with a few bystanders, but there were enough people to make me uncomfortable.

"S-Sasuke-kun? What are you-"

"I want you to know hat I don't care what anyone thinks about you and I because their opinions mean nothing to me."

"As sweet as that is," I said, slipping from his hold. "It's not a matter of embarrassment. It's a matter of my safety from your fan club, remember?" I said with an eye roll. "I never knew how hard it was to be with someone like you?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow as we approached my front door.

"Oh? Someone like me?" He asked. I shook my head as I opened the door. The first thing I saw was Kage napping on the rug. He lets himself in whenever he feels he isn't needed or if he just wants to go home. He's the coolest roommate ever.

"Yes, someone like you." I said. I stretched my arms above my head and suddenly found myself swept up by Sasuke. I squealed in joy and surprise.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked me innocently. I laughed as he crawled into my bed with me on top of him.

"A _superstar_ with a million fans." I feigned exasperation and touched the back of my hand to my forehead. "With every girl wanting you and every guy wanting to be you. Your life is so hard." I looked at him and his expression looked indifferent.

"You don't know the half of it." He mumbled. I raised an eyebrow, but he spoke before I could say anything further. "We should go to bed. You're tired and we both need our rest." I yawned quietly and nodded.

"Whatever you say, Sasuke-kun. Goodnight."

"Night." He kissed my forehead and I quickly fell asleep on top of him.

* * *

**Yuki's P.o.V.**

I sat in the living room of the rented flat of Konoha that my team and I were staying in. I was sitting in a white chair that matched the shagged, circular area rug, couch and curtains. I was reading a book I had found while drinking a cup of chai tea. The scent of the spices were comforting to me and I sighed as I lazily drifted my eyes across the page. I gave up on the book and decided to close it before setting it on the coffee table in front of me.

Instead of reading, I decided to look back on my introduction to the seven ninja I had met earlier that day. Those three Suna-nin and four Konoha-nin were some very interesting characters. However, the red haired Suna child, Sabaku no Gaara, seemed...almost frightening. His voice was low and menacing, but also impressive for his age, which looked to be about twelve. And his eyes. They didn't have any pupils- they were just teal masses. I had found myself lost in them before I managed to catch myself. I was just glad that Ayame girl had kept him distracted.

Ayame. There was something about her, too. There was something inside of her that was...I don't even know. Maybe the chakra I sensed from her was just stronger than mine and that made me uneasy. Or, maybe, it was something else all together. Whatever it was, I don't know who would win out if we had to battle in the Exams. Then again, I'm probably just making this up or breathing too much into it.

"Yuki, Yuki, Yuki!" My only male teammate, Ryo, called to me from the balcony of the flat we were residing in. "Come check it out! The streetlights are coming on!" I sighed and set my cup of tea on the table before I walked outside on the small concrete landing.

"It's so pretty." Himeko, my other teammate and Ryo's younger sister, swooned. "Just look at it. We don't get these types of views in Ame." She was right. Lights from the windows of buildings and lamps on the streets shone brilliantly. Amegakure's constant rainfall would have made it impossible for the streetlamps to be seen this clearly. It was appealing to the eyes, overall, but I grew up practically underwater. I wouldn't be able to get used to the lack of precipitation.

"Sure is." I agreed, leaning against the railing. I breathed in the crisp, dry air and sighed.

"So, about those kids we met earlier today..." Ryo prompted, hopping up and sitting on the railing, draping his legs over the front so they were dangling. "What did you pick up from them, Yuki?" I cocked an eyebrow, but kept my face forward and the rest of my face emotionless.

"What's it to you?"

"Gah, I'm just curious is all, no need to be all snippy about it." He said, throwing a hand in the air to enunciate his frustration. I blew some hair out of my face with a long breath.

"Alright, alright. Which group were you talking about? Suna or Konoha?" I asked to clarify and I saw Ryo smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"The latter."

"Ryo, just what is your angle, here?" Himeko asked, folding her arms across her chest and tapping her foot. "If I didn't know any better-"

"Himeko, calm down." I said with disinterest, a facade I was required to learn for my own survival. Most of the time it was fake, but other times... "It's no big deal. Anyway, that team had some very strong chakra. Like _inhumanly _strong. I picked that up from the blonde kid, Naruto, and Ayame. The other guy, Sasuke, he's an Uchiha. The lone survivor of the clan, if memory serves. He bears the Sharingan dojutsu. It's pretty powerful, if you recall. The pink haired girl, what was her name? I don't remember."

"Sakura." Himeko reminded me. Her memory was better than mine, so I didn't argue.

"Right, her. She seems to have plenty of chakra and good control over it based on her posture." I said and nodded at Ryo. "Your posture is poor, as is your chakra control, but that's just another example." I saw his face turn bright red, even in the dim light.

"Hey, if you wanna hear my idea, you better zip it!" He pouted and I turned to him.

"Ryo, the last idea you had almost got us killed!" Himeko reminded him. Ryo waved his hand in dismissal.

"How was I supposed to know that volcano was active?" He said and I rolled my eyes. I don't even want to _try _to explain that story. "Anyway, I have a plan for the Exams in case anyone wants to hear it." After exactly one second of silence he went on. "Oh, I thought you'd never ask. So, my plan is called, wait for it, The Buddy System."

"Oh, brother." I muttered and rubbed my forehead. "Did you break into Momo-sensei's liquor cabinet again?"

"Shh!" He whispered harshly. "She still doesn't know about the first time! Anyway, it's simple. Himeko, you can get all buddy-buddy with that Sakura girl, I'll befriend Naruto and at least _try _to be friends with the Uchiha and Yuki can get all friendly with Ayame!"

"And he still hasn't told us why." Himeko said, annoyance ringing out in her tone. Ryo rolled his eyes exaggeratedly.

"So that when we're in the Exams, we'll have an alliance! So it won't be us against the world and we'll have a bigger team!" He said proudly, as if he had the whole world figured out. "Plus, Team Ayame would know the jutsu of the other Konoha-nin, wouldn't they? That'd be a valuable asset." I sighed.

"Cute idea, Ryo." I said, about to burst his bubble. "But a bigger team gives a bigger opportunity of deception and treachery." I watched as he ran a hand through his spiky black hair.

"Then...let's just not trust them fully." He said slowly. "Make them believe that we do, but don't. In case they actually do try something." I shook my head.

"It's too risky. These aren't your average shinobi. It's like they have a silent code and I don't want to risk you or your sister getting hurt." I said and turned around to head inside. "It was a good idea, but it won't-"

"Yuki." Ryo said in a serious tone as he grabbed my wrist. I turned around and peered into his blue eyes. "I know my ideas haven't been so great in the past, but I know this will work if we just give it a chance." He tightened his grip on me and whispered a final word. "Please." He and his sister have the incredibly horrid talent of having puppy-dog eyes that even I can't refuse. I sighed with closed eyes.

"Fine." I gave in and before I reopened my eyes, I was captured in a tight hug.

"Thank you, thank you thank you!" He chanted. Whenever he's really excited, he say things in three. It's like a compulsion. I awkwardly patted his back.

"Uh, sure. Now get off." I said and he did as told. "Just go to bed, alright? Let's get a fresh, early start tomorrow."

"Hai." Himeko and Ryo both nodded and dashed off to their own rooms.

I sighed as I walked around, locking doors and turning off lights. Ryo's plan was a bit twisted, considering that we would be using four people for a selfish act. I don't like toying with the emotions of others and anyone who does is scum. But, I feel as if Ryo wanted to prove himself. Crazy as it seems. He's was the laughing stock of the Ame academy and I guess he wants a new label for himself. I didn't want to take it away from him, but I didn't want anyone to get hurt in the end. I mean, what happens if I actually start to like Ayame and form some sort of bond?

I groaned at my thoughts as I entered my bedroom. I realized that she had no reason to like me, anyway, so I shouldn't worry too much. I reached over, flicked off the lamp of my bedside table and laid on my back. I kept my eyes open, waiting for drowsiness to take over. It did eventually, but it was never soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yuki's P.o.V.**

I woke up in the same position I fell asleep in. On my back and facing the ceiling. I didn't feel like I had gotten a lot of sleep and could still use some, but I got up anyway. I had to wake up Himeko and Ryo so we could start the day. I slowly sat up and raised my hands into the air, popping the joints in my spine and cracking my knuckles as I did so. I stood up and swiftly got dressed and ready before I made my way out of my own room and towards my teammates, who were sharing a room.

I slowly opened the door and Ryo was snoring while half his body was hanging off the bed and Himeko looked content and peaceful with her sleeping position. Her breathing was soft and even compared to the mumbled and slurred words of her brother's subconscious. I watched as they slept for a bit before remembering my purpose for being there. As I was about to shaking Ryo awake, he mumbled incoherent things that made no sense.

"I don't wanna go to the beach." He whined without trying. "I'll get sand on my Totoro." I raised an eyebrow and he giggled like a school girl. "Oh, Yuki. You look nice in a bathing suit." I rolled my eyes and slapped him across the face.

"Get up." I said as Ryo shot up right in bed. He rubbed the pink spot I gave him on his cheek as I walked over to Himeko's side of the bed and found her in a puddle of her own drool. I mentally shuddered. "Wake up." I slapped her, too, but it was far less harsh. Himeko moaned awake and rubbed her eyes. "Welcome back."

"Was I sleep talking again?" Ryo asked and I nodded. "Did I say something stupid?" I nodded again. "Kami dammit." He groaned and hung his head. I returned my attention back to Himeko who was sitting up by now. She was wiping the spit away with the back of her hand and made fake gagging noises.

"Ew. That's repulsive." She muttered and climbed out of bed. I started walking towards the door and silently motioned for them to follow.

"Come on. Let's grab some breakfast." I said and Ryo's stomach growled. He and his sister followed me to the kitchen.

"Where is Momo-sensei?" Himeko asked groggily. "Is she still sleeping?" Before I could answer, Ryo replied for me, sarcastic as ever.

"Well, seeing as we all just woke up, why don't you be a darling and check?" He said and batted his eyelashes femininely. Himeko glanced at him, raised her fist and swiftly punched him on the side of the head. The blow was so strong, he was sent flying into the opposite wall.

"I think I will." She said as if she hadn't done anything. Say what you want about sibling rivalries, theirs _has _to be the worst of them.

As Ryo made his way back to the kitchen with me, Himeko went off the the third and only other room of the flat. She slowly pushed the door open and before she could even get a word out, three kunai knives were sent her way. She was fast enough to dodge them and smart enough to close Momo's bedroom door before anything else happened. Our sensei is prone to really loving her sleep. She never showed it, though. Her eyeliner and lipstick and high pony tail would always be in pristine condition. That's just being a professional woman.

"Yeah, so, she's up." Himeko said nervously. I shook my head as I started to make breakfast for us with the little ingredients we had. "Next time, Ryo gets to check on her." Ryo chuckled.

"Fine by me." He yawned before lazily glaring at me. "Why'd you wake us up so early anyway?" I didn't look at him as I replied.

"So we could execute your plan, of course." I reminded him. "The sooner we locate Team Ayame, the better the success rate."

He didn't say anything further, so I just assumed he nodded. I made a single egg roll for each of us, paired up with a small helping of rice. Like I mentioned before, we didn't have a ton of ingredients. That being the case, I decided to go out and buy some more, just so we wouldn't run out. It's better to have too much than not enough, right? Plus, I was already dressed, so I just went out anyway, despite the protest of my team.

I didn't really know where I was going, so I just followed the signs to the Shopping District and went on from there. How hard can it be to navigate through the Leaf Village?

* * *

**Akio's P.o.V.**

When I came into work early in the morning, I just thought it would be a normal day. I didn't expect to have my breath taken away from me. I didn't even know her name, but I'd known her my entire life and- oh, Kami, I need to stop reading Ayame's IchaIcha novels.

Anyway, I had just opened up the restaurant and was cleaning up the counters when she was walking on the other side of the street. She looked young, but not too young. Maybe Ayame's age. She was like a...a Dark Queen of sorts. She just looked beautiful with her midnight blue hair. I caught myself staring and quickly looked away, a blush spreading itself on my cheeks. Before I could force myself to steal another glance, a pair of customers got my attention.

"Onii-san! Hello, anyone there?" Ayame called, snapping her fingers and waving her hand on front of my face. "Onii-san, are you day dreaming on the job? Tsk, tsk." She mock scolded me and I shook my head, trying to recollect my thoughts.

"I was- I just, uh- there was a..." I was rambling, wracking my brain for an excuse, when my eyes fixated themselves on the girl again. She looked like she was grocery shopping, judging by the reusable bags in her hands. My breathing faltered and I coughed to cover up. "Yes, I-I was day...dreaming." I sighed the last word. Ayame looked over her shoulder and chuckled.

"Why are you staring at Yuki-chan, hm?" She asked and Sasuke scoffed lightly. He was so quiet, I had forgotten he was even there.

"Yuki-_chan_? You just met her yesterday." He said. "She hasn't earned that title yet." Ayame waved her hand and looked back at me.

"Did you fall for the Ame-nin, Onii-san?" She asked me innocently and I absent-mindedly nodded. Ayame giggled. "Better not let Ayame-chan know. She's crazy about you- it's so obvious, it hurts." She informed me and I blinked, turning to face her.

"She is? This is new to me."

"That's because boys are dumb, Onii-san." She said before reaching up and poking my cheek. "Especially you. But, your love life aside, I have news."

"One; I take offense to that comment and Two; what kind of news?" I asked, continuing to wash dishes, but remaining in earshot and still have the two in my line of sight. Ayame sighed and slumped back down.

"Well, I don't think you'll believe me." She said, flicking a crumb off the counter. "Akio, do you believe in ghosts?" She asked and I choked back my laugh when I realized she was being serious. I just blinked.

"Sure, I guess."

"Do you ever get the feeling that you're being watched over?"

"All the time, actually." I said with honesty along with concern. "Onee-chan, what's going on?" I stopped working and looked at her, but she looked at her folded hands. Sasuke elbowed her and she sighed reluctantly.

"Kitai. She...it's hard to explain, but she spoke to me and I could touch her and it was amazing." Ayame said in a rushed voice as she raised her gaze to meet mine. "She told me to tell you that she was sorry and she loves us both and she's proud. And also that we're so much like her and you look a lot like her and she misses us more and more each day." She was started to sound hysterical, so Sasuke put an arm around her shoulder.

"Onee-chan, calm down." I said softly. "I believe you and you should be happy that you got to see mom again." Ayame nodded sullenly. "You're so lucky, you little butt, you. Getting to hang out with mother dearest." I said in hopes to lighten the mood. Ayame smiled.

"I'll see if I can get you there next time, Onii-san." She said, looking up at me again. "But we just came here so I could tell you about that before I forgot. We have to meet up with the others and get some training in, so I'll come by later." I nodded and waved them goodbye as they left. Sasuke nodded at me and I smiled. I like that kid, he's cool.

They started off down the road and I watched as Yuki hesitantly approached Ayame. Literally walked right up to Ayame and started talking to her. Man, I hope my little sister will bring her new friend by for some ramen...

* * *

**Ayame's P.o.V.**

"Hey, Ayame." Yuki said to me when Sasuke and I left the ramen stand. I blinked, but, like her, kept the rest of my face indifferent. I didn't want to look as intimidated as I really was. Plus, this interaction was a bit of a surprise.

"Hello." I replied as I halted my walking. "What are you doing here? It's very early." I feigned a lack of interest, but of course, that wasn't the case. Yuki nodded and motioned to continue walking in the direction Sasuke and I were intending on going.

"Yes, it is, but I needed to get supplies for my team and I." She gestured towards her groceries. "Are outsiders not allowed in this district until past dawn?" I shook my head.

"I was solely curious, is all."

"I'm sure. May I ask what you and- Sasuke, correct?" She asked and I nodded. "So, what are you two doing at this hour?" Sasuke answered for me, stepping in between us so he was almost blocking her from my sight. Or the other way around?

"We were on our way for some training." He said. "Exclusively, if you don't mind. And we're running late." I half-glared at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun-"

"Don't argue with me." He seethed, getting frustrated for reasons unknown. "You'll have to excuse us, Yuki no Yukigakure. Ayame-chan, let's go. Goodbye." Sasuke gripped above my elbow and towed me away, but not before I managed to call over my shoulder.

"See you later, Yuki-chan!" Oh, did I mean to say that? Yeah, I think I did. I only really said it in spite of Sasuke, but I felt like, under different circumstances, Yuki and I could be good friends.

So, Sasuke dragged me away towards the usual training grounds that our specific team uses as a rendezvous point and he was silent the entire time he gripped my arm. He was angry or upset at me and I wasn't intending on bringing anything up, because I knew that Sasuke would. I silently waited for him to start yelling at me, but, much to my surprise, that never happened. I got annoyed, waiting for him to explode, so I did.

"Why the hell are you mad at-" I cut myself off with a quick gasp of surprise; caused by Sasuke spinning me around and cupping my face with one hand.

"Don't _ever_ scare me like that again." He said in a low and serious, but also calm and caring, voice. "Do you understand me?" I blinked, unsure of what exactly he was talking about. He gave me a peck on the lips and continued walking on without me.

"N-Nani?" I asked, jogging to catch up with him. I grabbed his hand when I finally did. "What are you talking about?" Sasuke sighed as we emerged into the clearing. Two figures are in the distance and one of them- which I assumed to be Naruto- was waving as Sasuke spoke.

"You know you're naive, right?" He asked and I blushed lightly. Some embarrassment, some confusion and a little anger. Only a little. "You can't go around automatically befriending people who are nice to you. Ever think she might want to, I don't know, kill you?"

"I don't exactly get that vibe from her." I said confusedly. "And Akio-"

"That was a one time thing- you can't be so foolish." He informed me and I pushed his hand away from me. "I'm sorry if I'm hurting your feelings, but it's true." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Don't even." I hissed quietly and harshly as we approached Sakura and Naruto. "Hey, Onii-san." I said, walking over to him and sitting on the ground. Naruto smiled one of his award-winning smiles.

"Hey, Onee-chan!" He dropped his smile and put on an aloof expression. "Teme."

"Hn. Dobe."

"Hi, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura giggled. I bet she could just tell that I was mad at him and he was frustrated at me. "How are-"

"Yo." Kakashi appeared into the scene at that moment in a puff of smoke. "Sorry I'm late, but being _on time_ is a one time thing for me. Anywho, let's get to work, shall we?" We all nodded and Kakashi clapped his hand together once. "Okay, Naruto and Ayame are on one team, Sasuke and Sakura **(of course)** are on another. Basically, fight until one or the other is down- you can use taijutsu and ninjutsu." I raised my hand.

"What about-"

"I didn't call on you." Kakashi paused. "Yes, Ayame." I put my hand down and continued.

"What about genjutsu?" I asked and Kakashi raised his exposed eyebrow.

"That's too advanced." He said. "None of you should know how to use those." I nodded. "Any other questions? No? Good." It was funny because he didn't even wait for an answer. "Get in position."

Naruto and I walked a good distance away from Sakura and Sasuke. I was in front of Sakura and Naruto was in front of Sasuke. I tilted my head until my neck popped. I sighed and Got into a stance, as did the others. We spent a decent amount of time staring each other down before Kakashi gave us the order to begin. Sakura immediately lunged for me, but I managed to duck out of the way and lightly jab her side so I wouldn't hurt her too badly. Sakura flipped in the air and she skidded to a brief halt before sprinting up on me again. She threw multiple blows, which I deflected, before punching my chest and sending me a few yards backwards. I did a back flip and landing in a squatting position.

"Ayame, you need to initiate!" Kakashi called to me and I didn't even nod before running up to a distracted Sakura and sweeping her legs out from under her. "Like that, good work. Naruto, watch out! Sasuke is faster than you." I dared to take a glance, but it didn't matter because, before I knew it, I was the one facing Sasuke. He had a raised fist and I didn't even have time to flinch before his knuckles collided with my cheek.

The force pushed me about five feet to the side and my ears were ringing out. Sasuke punched me. _Me. _We were training, sure, but- how did I even get there, anyway?

"Dobe!" Sasuke yelled. "Baka, you used Ayame-chan for your substitution jutsu!?"

"I did!?" He said. Oh, now I understand. Sasuke was coming at Naruto, who panicked and replaced himself with me and Sasuke was too fast to be able to stop himself. I get it. But my face was seriously hurting. I groaned and stood up, rubbing the tender pink part of my cheek.

"A-Ayame-chan, I am so sorry!" Sasuke said, coming to my side. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine." I muttered. "We were just training. Good work on the replacement, Naruto-kun. Only, next time, you shouldn't use your teammate. Nice hit, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke cringed at the last part.

"It would have gone great for Team Ayame if Naruto had used _Sakura _instead of Ayame, though." Kakashi pointed out and I nodded.

"True." I turned to Sakura, who was smirking at me. Seeing Sasuke hit me must have been the best thing for to see right then. "Sorry to be yanked away from our fight, Sakura-chan." She held up her hands.

"Oh, that's quite alright with me." She said, clearly pleased. Kakashi sighed, well aware of Sakura's sadist moment.

"Alright, alright." He said, breaking up the love/hate fest. "Let's just start working on some tactical maneuvers." We all nodded and moved to gather around our sensei as Sasuke whispered to me.

"I am really sorry, Ayame-chan." His breath landed on my cheek and neck and my own breathing faltered. "I honestly don't know if I can live with myself if you don't forgive me." His hand brushed against mine and I smiled a bit. I really do like him.

"I forgive you, Sasuke-kun." I said and managed to snag a quick peck on to cheek before we paid our attention to Kakashi again. Training was about to get a bit more troublesome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yuki's P.o.V. **

I didn't think it was weird that Sasuke shut me out. It was expected, of course, but I didn't think he'd be so obtuse about it. Ayame seemed like she was warming up to me well enough, though. I couldn't help but feel an immediate pang of guilt, however, when she called me "chan". I really did feel like I was using her. I didn't like it, either. She seemed nice and overly trusting and I could just _feel_ that she longed for acceptance, much like I did. I couldn't dwell much on that, though. If it was for the survival of my team...

So, I was still shopping around as the early morning shops opened up. I got vegetables and fruits and some assorted meats for my team and I to eat during our stay. It wasn't all fun and games, so I kept my overall window shopping to a minimum. I was glancing at a parasol when I got the uncanny feeling that someone was watching me. I turned around and squinted. I saw no one but the men and women opening up their stores for business. I looked up at the rooftops, looking for a spy with bird's eye view. I thought I spotted some sort of figure on top of a building, but I couldn't be sure. I turned to one store keeper and got her attention.

"Excuse me, but do you see that up-" I looked back up to the building, but the- whatever it was- was gone.

"See what, dear?" The older-looking lady asked with a smile. I shook my head.

"Never mind. It was just a bird and it must have flown away." I quickly lied. "Thank you, anyway." The woman chuckled a carefree laugh.

"Alright, honey. Have a lovely day." She said and I bowed respectfully to her before hustling away.

I thought that was very odd. I wondered what that thing I saw was. Probably just some sort of vermin. But it was too big. Maybe a dog? But then...how would it be able to get up there? Questions and more questions, but so little answers. This was just a strange town.

Anyway, I soon finished up shopping and began to head home, when a figure appeared out of no where and grabbed the collar of my shirt before I was even able to comprehend what was happening. I had dropped my groceries and was being pinned against the tall, wooden fence I was walking next to. I recognized the figure's face as one of the Suna thugs that was trying to hurt one of the Konoha children the previous day. I really should stop letting my guard down like that.

"Well, if it isn't the punk who interrupted my lesson." Kankuro growled at me. I kept my expression emotionless, but equally hard as I replied.

"Don't worry, I don't need any extra credit." I said and Kankuro tightened his grip.

"Is that so?" He beckoned. "Maybe you need some detention instead, then?" I quickly grabbed his wrist and shoved him off me.

"Not on your life." I replied and dusted myself off. "I don't have time for this. You aren't worth my patience." I had expected some sort of physical action, but instead, I received an amused chuckle. I looked at his face and saw mischief written all over it.

"Tell you what, _Yuki_...I'll leave you be for now, but I will show no mercy whatsoever in the Exams. Get it, kid?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Fine by me. I just hope you have enough warpaint to cover the scars I'm bound to leave you with." I retorted and Kankuro gave me a hard stare.

"You're just lucky I don't go back on my word." He snapped before running off.

"How anti-climatic." I sighed to myself.

I bent down and began to pick up my dropped, and thankfully undamaged, groceries. I hadn't been _hoping _for a fight with the Suna-nin, but I wasn't going to turn one away, either. He really deserves a beat-down and I'll be damned if I don't deliver one. I merely rolled my shoulders at the thought and continued my walk through the city. It didn't take long before I found myself entering my flat.

"Anyone home?" I called into space. "I got food."

I shuffled into the kitchen and saw a note on the counter. After setting down the bags, I picked up the note and read the sloppy-but-legible script pf my sensei.

_Yuki _

_Ryo, Himeko and I went for on outing to do a team work exercise because they started fighting again. Feel free to do whatever in our absence. BUT STAY OUT OF MY SPECIAL CABINET. _

_-Momo_

I sighed at the note before I placed it in the same spot where I found it. Home alone.

How fun.

I put the perishable foods in the refrigerator and everything else in the cabinets. I wondered how long it would be until the others returned. I wondered if I had time to go sight-seeing, myself. I wondered the likelihood of running into Ayame and apologizing. I stopped wondering. I didn't need to overrun my brain with useless ideas and questions and thoughts.

I groaned quietly as I went into my room. I grabbed a pack of kunai from the nightstand and climbed out the window. With skill and concentrated chakra, I was on the roof in no time. It seemed to be only noon or so, but the streets were very much alive. I watched the citizens as they walked about obliviously. They had no idea if they were being watched or not.

Then again, neither did I.

* * *

**Ayame's P.o.V.**

"And _this _is how you break an arm." Kakashi had finished up a presentation on proper limb damage, using Naruto as a test dummy. We had taken a break from physical labor for a bit to learn some new techniques. My face doesn't hurt anymore, by the way.

"I think we get it, Kakashi-sensei."

"I don't."

"Shut up, Sakura." I growled. My patience for her had grown exceedingly thin and I was about to lose my temper. "You can let him go now, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi had Naruto's left arm twisted behind his back almost impossibly tight. I was mentally cringing just looking at it. The copy ninja just nodded and released the whimpering boy from his grasp. Naruto stumbled away and crawled behind me. He rubbed his shoulder as he sniffled.

"Thanks, Onee-san." He whispered and I ruffled his blonde spikes.

"Anytime, Onii-san." I muttered. "So, physical abuse aside, is there anything else we need to know?" Kakashi laughed darkly.

"There's _everything _you need to know." He shook his head. "I don't know what it's going to be like- it changes every year, like I said, depending on the proctor. However, I think with the amount of team work you four show, you'll be just fine. Or, I hope so at least for your sakes."

"That...was not helpful at all..." I sighed and rubbed my forehead. Sasuke tapped my hand with the back of his before he cleared his throat.

"I think now would be a good time to take a break." He announced. Kakashi looked between the four of us and nodded.

"Regroup here in an hour." And he was gone in a cloud of smoke. I rolled my eyes and turned around to walk away.

"That damn Jonin." I spat out to myself before I even noticed a quiet Sasuke following me. I didn't immediately address him. I wasn't angry that he had struck me, but I was just not in the mood for conversation. "I'm starving. I need something to eat."

"Ramen? The usual?" Sasuke asked, reaching for my hand. I allowed him to intertwine his fingers with mine. I shrugged.

"Sounds good to me." And before I knew it, a grey dog came by my side. "Hello, Kage-kun. Enjoying your afternoon?" I gained an eager yip in return. Yes, I speak to my dog while expecting a reply. Big deal. "Care to join us for lunch?" Another yip.

The three of us strolled over to the IchiRaku Ramen stand to find a perky, whistling Ayame wiping the counter with a white rag. Her brown hair was shining as it cascaded over her shoulders. I couldn't believe how different we were from each other, even though we shared the same name. I don't mean to be, well, mean, but Ayame isn't exactly the sharpest kunai in the pouch.

"Good afternoon, Ayame-chan. Sasuke-kun." Ayame chirped from behind the counter, a smile slapped across her nicely toned face. "Care for some dipping noodles?" I gagged exaggeratedly.

"No, thanks. The usual would be lovely." I said with a smile and earned one in return.

"Of course." Ayame turned around."Akio-kun? Two bowls of miso please. And a bowl of water?" Akio stood up from his, I assume, squatting position in then kitchen.

"I'll get right on that, Ayame-chan." My ears are very strong, so I could hear Ayame's heart skip a beat. However, that wasn't the only thing I heard.

"Did you see that guy?" It was a girl's voice, but I didn't know who it was. I listened in on the conversation. "The kid with red hair? Blue-green eyes?"

"No, no, his eyes were gorgeous teal!" I knew immideately who they were talking about.

"Sabuka no Gaara." I muttered under my breath. I was sitting next to Sasuke at this point, Kage sitting on my lap and his nub of a tail wagging vigorously.

"What?" Sasuke asked and I blinked, shaking my head.

"Nothing. It's nothing." I dismissed him and as I attempted to continue hearing the conversation, I was presented with a beautiful bowl of ramen. I stared at the brown broth and felt the heat of the steam kiss my cheeks. I inhaled the scent and suddenly, I was whisked away.

* * *

_I was standing in an unfamiliar place. Though, I know I'd been there before. I was standing in the middle of a vision- a memory. It was hot and dusty here. I looked around and it was bright. I was outside and the sun was beating down on me. I shuffled my feet and felt the grittiness of the earth. Dirt? Or sand? _

_I bent down and pinched the earth between my fingers. Sand. I was in the desert. _

_I stood up and started to walk investigation, I realized that I was in a town or city. I was in a sand city? Sunagakure? Why was I here?_

_"Ayame, pay attention." I heard her voice. My mother. Kitai. I was having too much emotional whiplash to start bawling my eyes out, so I just kept quiet as I approached Kitai and the four-year-old version of myself._

_"I'm listening." The obviously distracted child retorted. Kitai chuckled a sigh._

_"Ayame, please look at me." The young, obedient girl snapped her head forward, listening intently to her mother's words. "Do you know why we are here, sweetie?" The child shook her head. "I have to run errands for work. My boss gave me a list of supplies that can only be found here, understand?" The girl nodded. "Can I trust you to stay over by the swings until I get back?"_

_"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?" I wailed, knowing full well that she couldn't have heard me. "You don't just leave a kid out like that! What the hell!?"_

_"Okay, mama." The young me said with a brilliant smile. She ran up to Kitai and wrapped her arms around the woman's legs. "I love you, mama." Kitai chuckled and patted her child's head._

_"I love you, too, sweetie. Go play." The two separated and went on their merry ways._

_Part of me wanted to follow Kitai, but another part said that the purpose of being there was to see little me do something. It's not like I would even be able to protect her if anything happened, but that wasn't the point. I watched as small Ayame tottered right on over to the swings and collide with another small mass._

_"Oi!" I didn't know I said that when I was small. "Are you okay?" Young Ayame asked the child she bumped into._

_It was a little boy with bloody red hair. He was wearing little Suna robes and his teddy bear was strewn off to the side. The boy cautiously grabbed his bear and proceeded to snuggle into it as if it were a security blanket. He sniffled and drew his knees to his chest. Ayame tilted her head to the side, walked up to the boy and squatted down so she was at eye-level with him._

_"Hey." Ayame said, poking the boy's head. "I asked if you were okay-"_

_"Please don't hurt me." The boy requested timidly. Young me and present me had the same reaction. Shock and confusion._

_"Why would I hurt you?" Ayame asked, plopping down in front of the boy. The boy, whose face I have yet to see, tightened his fetal position._

_"Because they all hate me." He said. Aw, what a poor, little, scared kid._

_"I don't hate you." Ayame said. "I like you."_

_"You...You do?" The boy sniffled. Ayame rolled her eyes._

_"Hai. Now, can you look at me? What's your name?" She asked patiently. The boy hesitated before lifting his head to reveal teal, black-ringed eyes._

_"I'm Gaara."_

* * *

I woke up on the ground of IchiRaku's ramen stand, gasping for air. Kage was standing on my chest. looking down at me. I must have passed out.

Gaara was so familiar because he was my friend. I knew there was more to the vision, I just didn't get to see it. I wonder why he wasn't the one to recognize me. I wonder who Kitai could have worked for to have to go to Suna for. There were too many questions buzzing around my skull to handle. I felt like I would pass out again.

"Ayame-chan, you're okay." Sasuke sighed in relief. He helped me up and I held Kage in my arms. "What was that?" I shook my head.

"I wish I knew."


End file.
